parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Script for "Shiny Happy People (TheCartoonMan12 Style)" (for Eli Wages)
Transcript: * Here's the script for "Shiny Happy People (TheCartoonMan12 Style)". * (Scrooge in Jail) * Scrooge McDuck: Wiped out with a wish. If I ever get my money back, I promise I'll never make another wish for myself again. * (Dance Scene from Tangled (2010)) * (Dance Scene from Piglet's Big Movie During "Sing Ho For the Life of a Bear") * (Dance Scene from TUFF Puppy): Shiny happy people laughing. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales: The Ord Shuffle) * Larry the Cucumber: Meet me in the crowd, people, people. * Branch (Trolls (2016)): Throw your love around, love me, love me. * Darkwing Duck: Take it into town, happy, happy. * Otis: Put it in the ground where the flowers grow. * EB: Gold and silver shine. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Baloo: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Moana: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Uncle Rubato: Shiny happy people laughing. * Grover: Everyone around, love them, love them. * Kermit the Frog (Muppets from Space): Put it in your hands, take it, take it. * Ash Ketchum: There's no time to cry, happy, happy. * Jaune Tom: Put it in your heart where tomorrow shines. * Spongebob Squarepants: Gold and silver shine. * (Dance Scene from Cats Don't Dance During "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now") * Jack Frost (1979): Shiny happy people holding hands. * Elsa (Ralph Breaks the Internet): Shiny happy people holding hands. * Max (The Secret Life of Pets 2): Shiny happy people laughing. * (Fred Walks in the Room Sobbing with No Mystery Machine) * Discord: Whoa. Here we go. * (Pinocchio and Geppetto Dancing) * (Dance Scene from Quest for Camelot During The End) * (Dance Scene from Charlotte's Web During "We've Got Lots in Common") * Hefty Smurf: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Ariel (The Little Mermaid: The Evil Manta): Shiny happy people holding hands. * Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Pound of the Baskervilles): Shiny happy people laughing. * Migo (Smallfoot): Shiny happy people holding hands. * Moxy: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story): Shiny happy people laughing. * Garfield (Garfield the Movie): Shiny happy people holding hands. * Thumbelina: Shiny happy people holding hands. * Norm (Norm of the North): Shiny happy people laughing. * (Dance Scene from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * (Dance Scene from Sing During "I'm Still Standing") * (Dance Scene from Top Cat: The Missing Heir) * Top Cat: And I call him "Smitty" for short. * Happy Birthday, Duchess Productions! * Here are some scenes. * (Pinocchio and Geppetto Dancing Together) * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Ash Ketchum: You like Pokemon, so it's only right to congratulate someone for doing a good job. (Muted) * The video is due on November 11, 2019. Good luck, Eli Wages. Notes: * Be sure to use your own copies of Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming, Pokemon: Ash Catches a Pokemon, and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Pound of the Baskervilles. * The video is due on my birthday on November 11, 2019.